Little Talks
by GleefullGleek77
Summary: The love of Blaine Anderson's life has gone off to New York to fulfill his dreams, leaving him in Lima, wondering what to do. Enter one Olivia Anderson, his sister who would do anything for her brother. Together the two will help each other face the past, the present and future. Klaine and OC :))))
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my fellow gleeks! Long time, no write. Sorry for my terrible update timing on other stuff, but I've been working on this and I'm so happy to finally put it up! I wanted to do a fic with more Blaine! I wish the show would do more back story on him and they never do. So here it is! Anyway, this story is loosely based off the song Little Talks by Of Monsters and Men. Also, its pretty AU. ENJOY!**

* * *

Little Talks

Blaine drove home, not really paying attention as he drove. He parked the car and sighed, running his hands through his gelled curls, trying to not care that the person he loved was on the two o' clock train to his Broadway dreams, while he was here in Lima, Ohio. Kurt had just left with Rachel to go to New York, both NYADA bound. He knew long distance relationships rarely worked. Kurt had promised to Skype and text all the time, but Blaine knew better. Kurt was applying for a internship and was dorm hunting in New York, for Christ's sake. Blaine wouldn't wanna talk to somebody who was in Lima either. He was alone.

Then he looked back up as fast as he could. Sitting in front of him in the driveway was a shiny red mini cooper with the top down. Blaine was out of his car in seconds. He flew inside the house as fast as he could.

"Liv!" he called. Blaine watched as somebody ran down the stairs in a blur to throw her arms around his neck.

"Blaine!" she said happily. He breathed in the familiar scent of lilacs and sandalwood that seemed to follow his sister wherever she went.

"What are you doing here?" he said excitedly, pulling back.

"Well I got a nice phone call from one sassy Kurt Hummel," Olivia Anderson said, smiling brightly, "He said you might be a little lonely," she said pulling him upstairs. Blaine's father had gotten Blaine this house to stay in for the transfer to McKinley. It was huge and Blaine always thought it seemed too empty, generally opting to go to Kurt's or some other glee clubbers' house. His father always did that. Bought him huge things to try to make Blaine forget how much of an asshole he'd been.

Today was different. There were little pieces of Olivia in each of the rooms already, adding a warmth to the house. She'd picked her room and was still unpacking. Clothes, shoes, and other various items were everywhere.

"Kurt left me a key to get in," she said happily putting a dress on a hanger, then picking up a bag, opening a dresser drawer and emptying the contents, which was a rainbow of every type of underwear imaginable, into it. Blaine watched his sister. She wore bright neon yellow short shorts and a light blue Brooks Brothers buttoned up shirt with messed up, lopsided buttons that had been hastily done. She had big bright hazel eyes.

He hadn't seen her for a year. Memories he'd repressed were flooding back. Growing up together, her standing up for him, even though she was the little sister, huddling together when their parents were fighting, watching her be taken away by their mother, emailing and texting her nonstop.

"Liv," Blaine said after a quiet moment, while she folded clothes into a dresser.

"Hmm?" she said, moving to turn down the iPod speaker that she had blasting Ellie Goulding.

"Why aren't you with Mom?" he asked. She turned to look at him.

"I'm glad you still wear bowties," she said, turning. He saw her eyes watering. He patted the bed next to him. She sashayed over and jumped on the bed so that she was laying on her stomach.

"Tell me everything," Blaine said.

"Mom eloped," Olivia sighed. She looked up to see Blaine's eyes widening. She twisted her ruby pinky ring, shaped in a heart, that had been their great-grandma Anderson's, around on her finger, something she always did when she was thinking. Seeing her do this made him feel happy. The familiarity sent a surge of affection through him.

"Yup, they ran off to Spain, as soon as Mom bought me a plane ticket and kissed my cheek," she huffed, flipping on her back and staring at the ceiling, brow furrowed.

"Can she do that?" Blaine sputtered out.

"Probably, but I think legal agreements are the last thing on her mind," Olivia said, examining her long golden brown hair for split ends. She sighed heavily.

"I'm sorry. So how'd you end up here?" Blaine asked.

"Well I did try to live with Dad. But you know what that's like. Everything has to do with his political career. And you know I'm far from the golden child," she said, a bright smile on her lips. Blaine chuckled. Olivia was so spontaneous and unruly. She and his father had never seen eye to eye on anything.

"Anyway, he sent me to this private school that was full of the worst kind of bitches and spoiled princess brats. He took me to stupid charity balls and parties. To say that we were fighting the whole time is quite the understatement," she said, rolling up and going back to her unpacking.

"So you left?" he asked. She smiled.

"She stood in the storm and when the wind did not blow her way, she adjusted her sails."

"Who said that?" Blaine asked unable to stop the growing feeling of happiness that came with seeing his sister and all the quirks that came with her. Olivia loved quotes. When it came to quotes, her memory was practically photographic.

"Elizabeth Edwards," she said with a smile. They sat for awhile.

Blaine was so excited that his sister was here. His parents had separated when he'd been thirteen and her twelve, living in New York. However for two years, they'd all stayed in New York city, his mother living in the Plaza Hotel and his father living in the Park Avenue apartment. He shivered remembering. He'd come out when he was thirteen. His father had been so angry, saying he had a _disease_. That had been one of the problems with his parents marriage. His mother had supported him and had wholeheartedly disagreed with the treatment Blaine had received. That hadn't stopped his dad from making sure his mother left, leaving Blaine, who was going through a "phase", and taking his best friend and sister, Olivia, who was "too free spirited for her own good". Eventually he'd had enough and asked to go to his dad's alma mater, Dalton Academy, to simply get away. Thus beginning his father's realization of his error and the beginning of the gifts.

He tugged down his sleeves looking back to Olivia, with clenched fists. She'd been to hell and back for him. All those stupid jocks in middle school and freshman year. How she'd stayed so strong, he never knew. Them invading her like they did. "Punishing" her for protecting him. If he ever met them again...

"You're not thinking about what I think your thinking about, right?" she asked. He nodded, not trusting himself to speak.

"I'm better now. Better than I was, Blaine, really," she said earnestly. Blaine sighed and she went back to her vast closet.

Their mom had taken her everywhere. Olivia would send Blaine a postcard from London one week and the next send him one from India. Olivia of course had loved it. Where Blaine was put together and calm, Olivia was everywhere at once and always on an emotional roller coaster. Blaine watched her begin to fill the empty bookshelves with books from three completely stuffed tote bags. He remembered the last time he'd saw her. She'd had tears running down her face.

_*flashback* (one year previously)_

_Blaine pulled into the parking garage, excited and jittery. He'd left Lima just after seeing Kurt, fresh from his Nationals loss in New York. He needed to see her. She'd texted him, saying she'd be in Chicago the next morning at 7 that night, just after he'd gotten home from the Lima Bean. He'd jumped in his car. He drove as fast as he could. Now he was here in the parking garage next to his sister's hotel after driving all night. He shot off a text. One came quickly: "Look to ur left". He did and jumped out of the car. There stood his sister in a grey Tshirt dress, shivering even in the warm Chicago wind. She was breathing hard, obviously having just ran outside. He enveloped her in his arms. _

_"How are you? Do you feel okay? Mom treating you okay? Are you still having bad dreams? When..." _

_"Blaine!" she said. He stepped back a little, looking at her face. Her eyes were watering, a tear falling. Her eyes were red and had dark circles underneath. He looked at her pointedly in the eyes._

_"I'm... getting there," she said softly, smiling through her tears. _

"There are far, far better things ahead than anything we leave behind," he heard Olivia murmur. She looked up, realizing he'd heard her. She held up her book that held all of C.S. Lewis' stories with a grin.

He smiled back. She put the book on the shelf and put her hands on her hips.

"Well we are going to have one hell of a summer if I have anything to do with it," she said, standing up quickly, looking around happily, continuing her work.

This confident snappy girl in front of him was a complete three sixty from a year ago. Blaine's insides went cold just thinking about it. Just before she and his mother had left, some guys had cornered his sister at a football game. They'd jeered at her, called her names, and insulted her in every way possible. Then the physical abuse happened. Blaine looked at his sister, bouncing around the sunny room, excitement evident. Thankfully she'd had her phone and had called Blaine as soon as she'd been able, but the guys split. She'd been a fourteen year old freshman and Blaine a fifteen year old sophomore. She didn't know the guys, they'd been a mix of seniors and juniors. She couldn't identify them afterward, she'd been too scared to remember much of anything but the smell of booze on their breath and how bloodshot their eyes had been.

"If you don't stop brooding, I am literally gonna kick you out of your own house," Olivia said.

"Why didn't you go with Cooper?" Blaine asked, looking up at her.

"Would you wanna live with Cooper?" she said, giggling. He raised an eyebrow.

"I visited him with Mom. He has a new girl every night in his apartment that has one bed. He always out working or partying. I met his real dad though. Mom and him got pretty friendly actually," she said.

"Cooper and Mom always got along. It's one of the reasons she let him move to California with Aunt Carol," Blaine said.

"He's kind of a jerk now. I guess living in LA for most of your life will do that to you," Olivia said with a shrug, "Now I'm starved!"

Blaine laughed and followed her downstairs. Sure his heart had been taken to New York with Kurt, but he felt lighter and happier with his sister here.

He walked into the kitchen and stopped.

"When did you get all this stuff?" he asked. Blaine saw that the open pantry closet was now full of colorful labels. Same with the fridge.

"Well. I was driving here, and by the way, I love long car trips, lots of time to think and blast music. Anyway, I had a hunch your kitchen would be practically empty with just cereal and milk. And I was right. So I stopped on the way at Whole Foods. Thank goodness I did. Blaine, you need to eat." Blaine pulled a blowtorch out of the drawer he was next to and raised an eyebrow.

"Julia Child thought that every woman should own a blowtorch," she said haughtily, "and anyway, Julia also said people who love to eat are always the best people. Become one of them."

"You sound like Kurt," he said with a sad smile. She raised an eyebrow.

"Rule number one of the awesomest-Blaine-and-Olivia-summer-ever," she said dramatically, "No. Moping. You will see Kurt soon and you love each other so that is that. Distance won't change it," she said. Blaine nodded meekly, knowing resistance was futile. He accepted the fluffernutter sandwich that she handed to him with a grin. They had eaten these all the time as kids. He had a feeling that he had an interesting summer ahead of him.

That night the two of them stayed up, telling stories about everything. They had always held back a lot when they'd had the chance to talk via Skype or text, neither wanting to broach the topic of their being apart and both their mother and father disapproved of their talking. Now everything could be out in the open. Blaine told her everything. About Dalton and the Warblers. About meeting Kurt. About falling in love with Kurt. About coming to McKinley and glee club. About winning Nationals. She listened and laughed with him. When he teared up about Kurt's junior prom, and how brave he'd been, tears fell down her cheeks too.

Then it was her turn. She had left shortly after the football incident.

"Mom and I stayed in the US for most of the first year we were apart. That was a pretty lonely time. I read so many books, watched so many movies, and went to museums wherever we were at. Mom was meeting her contacts, doing charity balls and events, you know, socialite stuff I guess. I was always on my own. I met a ton of guys," she said, blushing, "you have no idea how many guys would be interested in a girl that will only be there for a week tops. You'd be surprised how many are scared of commitment. But they were all temporary distractions from the fact that I was heartbroken about leaving New York and all that um... happened."

"Did you..." Blaine trailed off. Olivia's cheeks turned redder.

"It never got that serious. I didn't let it," she said, "Anyway that went on. Mom was technically my home-school teacher, but I pretty much learned everything myself. And then we came to Chicago after a year of not having a home. I saw you. You have no idea how much that changed things. You made me realize then that I was wasting my time and my life dwelling on the past. Sure, I wasn't with the one I loved, but I had free reign and we were traveling everywhere.

"I simply chose to be happy. Screw those homophobic assholes that hurt me. They were going to hell anyway. I knew that being happy would be good for you too, would make you happy. When we left Chicago, I had a new mindset. So when Mom asked if I wanted to go out of the country, I couldn't say no. This past year has been fantastic. I met beautiful people in beautiful places, eating beautiful food. I learned and read and it was a dream come true. Then mom ruined it by eloping with Enrique," she said, frowning, stabbing the delicious crepes she had made for dinner, shoving it angrily in her mouth and chewing violently.

"And Dad? He just let you leave?" Blaine asked after a silent moment.

"Ha. He packed my bags for me."

"And why? He hates me. Why would he do something that would make me happy?" Blaine asked. Olivia smiled at the backhand compliment and grabbed his hand.

"You're not the only one in a long distance relationship," she whispered, looking at the candles she had lit on the table.

"Oh really?" Blaine said smiling.

"Yep. He goes to St. Jude's, the school I went to's sister school. He was on the lacrosse team. Hottest boy I've ever met. Prettiest eyes. Anyway he and his friends were my best friends. The girls at my school were all terrible, and my being friends with the guys started a bunch of rumors. I was the school slut. But after everything you went through, I honestly couldn't care less. After what you went through, it was nothing. Anyway, I became quite the party girl. I was careful , I drank a little, but not enough to mess me up. Didn't touch drugs. Anyway, it drove dad crazy. Even though Nate was from an old rich, well known and respected family. He didn't care. We fought constantly and eventually, he couldn't "take any more of my "crazy teenager rebellions". So he literally packed my bags and gave me a credit card. And I left. I went to Nate's house." She said and paused. Blaine watched as the blush returned to her cheeks.

"And I... said goodbye. But after we... well, I couldn't end things. I just couldn't." She paused and smiled sadly, "The scariest thing about distance is you don't know whether they'll miss you or forget about you."

"The Notebook," Blaine said.

The two sat, just thinking.

"Looks like we're both away from our lovers," Olivia said with a bright smile. And it was infectious.

"I miss Kurt so much," Blaine said after a moment.

"Now now Blaine. I told you. No moping."

She stood and walked over to one of the many stereos in the house that Blaine had had put in, took her phone out of her pocket and placed it on the speaker. It began to play an instrumental, to which she began to dance.

"Seriously?" he asked, not able to stop the grin. She didn't respond, beginning to sing.

(**Blaine**, _Olivia_, _**Both**_)

_I don't like walking around this old and empty house_

Blaine rolled his eyes affectionately and sang back to her, holding out a hand.

**So hold my hand, I'll walk with you, my dear**

_The stairs creak as you sleep, it's keeping me awake_

**It's the house telling you to close your eyes**

_Some days I can't even trust myself_

**It's killing me to see you this way**

_**'Cause though the truth may vary**_

_**This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore**_

The danced, jumping for each of the Heys.

_**Hey! Hey! Hey!**_

Olivia stopped dancing and sung to Blaine, meaning each word.

**There's an old voice in my head that's holding me back**

Blaine really did miss talking to her. Growing up they had had many conversations. About anything and everything.

_Well tell her that I miss our little talks_

**Soon it will be over and buried with our past**

_We used to play outside when we were young_

**And full of life and full of love.**

_Some days I don't know if I am wrong or right_

**Your mind is playing tricks on you, my dear**

_**'Cause though the truth may vary**_

_**This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore**_

They began to dance crazily around the room.

_**Hey!**_

_**Don't listen to a word I say**_

_**Hey!**_

_**The screams all sound the same**_

_**Hey!**_

_**Though the truth may vary**_

_**This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore**_

_**Hey!**_

_**Hey!**_

_**You're gone, gone, gone away**_

_**I watched you disappear**_

_**All that's left is the ghost of you.**_

_**Now we're torn, torn, torn apart**_,

_**There's nothing we can do**_

_**Just let me go we'll meet again soon**_

They belted out the next part.

_**Now wait, wait, wait for me**_

_**Please hang around**_

_**I'll see you when I fall asleep**_

_**Hey!**_

_**Don't listen to a word I say**_

_**Hey!**_

_**The screams all sound the same**_

_**Hey!**_

_**Though the truth may vary**_

_**This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore**_

_**Don't listen to a word I say**_

_**Hey!**_

_**The screams all sound the same**_

_**Hey!**_

_**Though the truth may vary**_

_**This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore**_

_**Though the truth may vary**_

_**This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore**_

_**Though the truth may vary**_

_**This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore**_

* * *

**Well that's a wrap for Chapter one. I really hope you liked this and it would be amazing if you told me what you thought! Bonus points if you know who Olivia's crossover boyfriend is ;)**


	2. Don't You Worry Child

**Hello! So yes, I am awful at updating. But to my credit, I don't have much of a life right now with everything that's going on. Things are cray to say the least. Anyway, parts of this have been sitting on my computer, just chillin. Anyway, I finally got this together! Tell me what you think!**

**Song:  
Don't You Worry Child by Sam Tsui and Kurt Hugo Schneider (originally Swedish House Mafia)**

* * *

And Blaine's summer was off. It was a whirlwind to the whims of Olivia. The big house never felt empty any more. There was always something yummy being made in the kitchen by Olivia for the next meal. Blaine started working out with Sam more, due to the vast quantities of food that he couldn't seem to stop eating. Olivia had immediately made plans for a home gym in the basement of the house. She acted as much a mother as his little sister. He had forgotten how good it was to talk to her. Sure he'd had Kurt, but Olivia was family and had been his best friend for most of his life. He tried to reciprocate all the help she was giving him, but he knew that she missed her old boyfriend in New York. She spoke a little about him and showed Blaine a picture. Blaine had to agree, the boy was gorgeous. He heard her talking to him on the phone and Skype more than once, but knew the inevitable would happen. If she truly planned to spend the year with Blaine, it couldn't work out. He wanted her to focus on life here.

The glee people were all slow to meet Olivia. Blaine, though he had spent the year with them in Glee, had let Kurt lead him and hadn't really hung out with many of them besides Sam and Puck. Finn was off to training for the army a week after Rachel had left. Blaine felt bad. Finn didn't have somebody like Olivia in his life to turn to. He hoped Finn did well in the army.

Olivia met Puck two weeks after Kurt's departure. Blaine wasn't sure what kind of Puck he'd be dealing with. He knew that Puck had failed his Geography test and would have to repeat his senior year. Puck had always been one to let his inner douchebag out when things didn't go his way. He didn't want Olivia to be caught in the crossfire, or if Puck were to let his womanizer out, Blaine wouldn't hesitate to ask him to leave. He would protect his sister, even from a friend.

Olivia had been downstairs in the new basement gym, working out, and blasting music on the speakers. Puck had come over after being invited by Blaine. Blaine had opened the door and had been surprised to find Puck calm and in a good mood. He told Blaine about how his dad had come back home and been asking for more money the morning of Puck's test. His dad had been close to violence when Puck knocked him out and had called the police. His dad was in jail now for breaking his restraining order on Mrs. Puckerman. Blaine knew Puck was glad that his family was safe and he had gotten a confidence boost from the feeling of being in charge and powerful for once. Unfortunately, after dealing with his father that morning, Puck had been unable to even think about geography.

"So dude, do I ever get to meet Olivia Anderson?" he asked, raising an eyebrow and downing the rest of his Coke, throwing into the nearby trash can.

"Puck," Blaine said, looking concerned.  
"Chill, dude. I don't go after my best friends' little sisters. The girl starts to look like my bud, and it gets weird," Puck said, matter of factly. Blaine nodded, unable to stop the smile that spread on his face. He stood and asked Puck to follow him downstairs.

They walked into the gym. The fans were all on and the music was blaring an old Artic Monkey's album. Olivia had thankfully wore enough to cover up, a loose old t-shirt and running shorts. She had her hands wrapped and was laying into the punching bag, a favorite pastime of both Andersons. Her hair was soaked through with sweat.

"Damn," Puck said. Both Andersons turned. He looked impressed.

"Judging by the mohawk, you must be Puck," she said, with a smile, breathing hard, catching the swinging punching bag.

"Yeah, you've got a killer left hook," he said. She smiled brighter and laughed.

"Thanks," she said. She unwrapped her hands and wiped her face with a towel, "I'm gonna shower. Puck you should stay for dinner."

She walked past them and skipped up the stairs. Puck and Blaine went up after, going to the living room. Puck turned on ESPN and sank on the couch.

"Dude, your sister's a badass."  
"She definitely is," Blaine said, smiling, happy with how Puck had taken to Olivia.

He observed incredulously that night as Olivia and Puck quickly became friends. They talked about sports. Olivia had gotten into sports during her friendship with all of the boys she hung out with in New York. She also had received quite the video game education. She and Puck never ran out of conversation for the evening, some of it beyond Blaine's understanding. The two were watching a game and critiquing it better than the two announcers on the TV.

The week went by and Puck and Olivia were becoming close friends, to Blaine's amazement. They fist-bumped and Puck called her his bro.

Soon Sam met Olivia. Once again, Blaine was surprised. The two bonded over a mutual love for fitness. Olivia had always been athletic, playing a bunch of sports along with dancing and singing lessons. During her traveling, she'd taken up tai chi and a type of yoga that Blaine couldn't pronounce. She and Sam worked out together. One time he and Puck joined them and found themselves sitting as Sam and Olivia passed them up in reps on everything.

Sam tried to teach Olivia how to do some of his best impressions, to no avail. They played two on two basketball games in the park. Olivia made dinner for the three boys often. They fell into routines with each other.

Blaine was happy to see his sister happy. She never let herself be bored. In the morning's she'd wake up, go for runs, come back, make breakfast, and read something. She always had something to read with her. All of her books were hi-lighted in and had notes all over them. She would fall asleep at night all over the house, with a book lying open on her chest. She'd told Blaine to stop bringing her to her room that she didn't mind. In a way, this made Blaine happy. Olivia was comfortable in the house.

Blaine would watch his sister. He saw it sometimes. The hurt. The pain that was still behind her eyes, the pain that she tried to avoid by keeping herself busy. He saw it when they worked out most often. Especially when she was using the punching bag. She would lay into it as if it were the bastards that had hurt her years before.

One night, he saw her pain full on. She had had a hard day. Their mother and father had both called that day to talk to her. Both were long conversations. Blaine had been proud of his sister for not throwing something or using any profanity. Well, the profanity had been after she'd hung up. Then there was something else. She was looking at her phone all day and texting people all day. Somebody had called her, with a New York area code. He knew it was about Nate.

Blaine had thought that working out would have helped. She was on edge all day, blasting music throughout the house. They were in the basement, Blaine was on the treadmill and she was at the punching bag, sweat pouring down her face and body. All of the sudden she stopped, bracing herself against the wall and breathing deeply, as if trying to control her emotions.

"Damn it!" she yelled, turning and punching the bag particularly hard. Blaine stopped and hopped off the treadmill.

"You okay?" he asked. She looked up at him, angry tears falling, raising an eyebrow.

"Alright. Stupid question," he said, sliding down the wall to sit, patting the spot next to him. She sank down next to him and put her face in her hands, rubbing her temples.

"Why does everything have to go to hell?" she asked, not looking at him.

"Do tell," he said after a moment of silence.

"Dad's still on my fucking case. Mom wants me to fly out to her wedding. And every single bitch back in New York is throwing themselves at Nate and I just…" she said, jumping to her feet and pacing back and forth.

"I know that's not all," Blaine said. She'd had these problems for a while. He waited.

"Fine," she said. She walked over and pulled her phone off the speaker dock and opened something. She walked over, gave it to Blaine and ran upstairs. He heard the shower turn on and her begin to sing Totally Fucked from Spring Awakening. If he didn't love his sister so much, her bad moods would be comical, the way she turned to musical theater to express herself.

He looked at the phone. It was her twitter and it showed the tweets she was mentioned in. And what he saw made his blood boil. It was their old high school's football team's twitter. It read, _" LivAnderson everybody thinks you should come back for the game this weekend. We had so much fun with you here last time."_ It had been retweeted quite a few times. There were more replies to this tweet, he saw some that insulted him, and further insulted his shut off the phone and sat, breathing deeply, trying to calm himself. He let himself be distracted by his sister's angry singing from upstairs.

Her phone buzzed and he looked down. It was from some guy named Jonathan, it read, "Liv, I'm really sorry." It was a picture of Nate making out with some blonde girl. He sat, wondering how much more his sister could take. After he heard the shower turn off he stood. His arms and legs felt like they were made out of wood. He went upstairs and knocked on her door. She opened it. She looked tired. She wore her fluffy purple robe. She didn't say anything. Blaine bit his lip and handed her the phone. She glanced at it, then back up at him. He hugged her tight, before the first tear fell. After a couple minutes of this, he grabbed her hand and led her to the piano in the living room. They both sat.

"Remember how happy we were? Before Mom and Dad split. Before everything. When Dad used to be a good father. Before the campaign. Well he always knew how to make us not scared. Nightmares, monsters under the bed or in the closet, scary movies, you name it. Now he's not that way. But you have me Liv. I want you to be happy. I want to make you feel safe too. Olivia smiled sadly, more tears falling. She stretched up and kissed her brother's cheek. He started to play. Olivia watched his fingers. Then he turned to her and sang to her. Both remembered their childhood together.

**There was a time, I used to look into my father's eyes****  
****In a happy home, I was a king I had a golden throne****  
****Those days are gone, now they're memories on the wall****  
**

He glanced at Olivia.

**I hear the sounds from the places where I was born****  
**

Blaine shut his eyes.

**Up on the hill across the blue lake,****  
****thats where I had my first**** heartbreak****  
****I still remember how it all changed****  
****my father said****  
**

Olivia watched her brother, more tears gathering in her eyes.

**Don't you worry, don't you worry child****  
****See heaven's got a plan for you****  
****Don't you worry, don't you worry now****  
****Yeah!****  
**

Blaine started playing faster and this got a smile out of Olivia. She loved when Blaine played piano.

**Don't you worry, don't you worry now****  
****See heaven's got a plan for you****  
****Don't you worry, don't you worry now****  
****Yeah!****  
**

Blaine opened his eyes, which were already shining with coming tears, and looked at Olivia, singing to her.

**There was a time, I met a girl of a different kind****  
****We ruled the world,****  
****Thought I'll never lose her out of sight**_**  
**_**  
****We were so young****  
****I think of her now and then****  
****Still hear the song that reminded me of my friend****  
**

A tear fell down bother brother and sister's cheeks. They could vividly see growing up together in their heads.

**Up on the hill across the blue lake,****  
****thats where I had my first****heart****break****  
****I still remember how it all changed****  
****my father said****Don't you worry, don't you worry child****  
****See heaven's got a plan for you****  
****Don't you worry, don't you worry now****  
****Yeah!****Ooh ooh ooh ooooh!****  
****Ooh ooh ooh ooooh!****  
****Ooh ooh ooh ooooh!****  
****See heaven's got a plan for you****My father said **

**don't you worry, don't you worry child****  
****See heaven's got a plan for you****  
****Don't you worry, don't you worry now****  
****Yeah!**


End file.
